Mira Moon, l'enfant louve
by yuelan
Summary: Mira avance tant bien que mal dans sa vie. Lorsqu'elle était petite, on a lié sa vie a une louve. Histoire d'une aveugle la nuit, prophètesse le jour
1. Prologue

**Mon petit Bla-bla :**

Je voudrais remercier du fond du cœur gidro, qui a été le premier a me reviewer chacun de mes One-Shot, un grand merci aussi à sadesirius, dont la review m'a fait très plaisir, potterpau2000, Perruche Cevenole, lizoune, qui est une des personnes qui m'on encouragées à écrire une vraie fiction, ocaora, Rose Monaghan Weasley, Grimevalt, myrabelle, et à tissia, que j'adoooooooore fort !

Merci à tous

Je précise que je mettrais les flash-back en _italique._

Mira Moon, l'enfant louve. Prologue 

Une vieille maison lugubre, noire et terrifiante, entourée de bois. Dans ce bois, on entend des cris. Des cris de douleur, de souffrance… des cris de vie et de mort…les cris d'une femme qui accouche.

Au bout de quatre heures, la femme met enfin fin à son supplice. Une vieille femme pose sans ménagement le bébé dans les bras de sa mère, qui le repousse légèrement, comme dégoûtée. La première s'enfuit alors dans la forêt. Une large tache de sang se propage sur les draps. La jeune femme se meurt. Le bébé braille, cette petite fille qui a peur, qui ne voit rien, qui est aveugle. La femme de troisième age revient alors avec une jeune louve, accrochée à une chaîne.

« Moïra, arrête de rêvasser, il faut que tu sacrifie l'animal.

- Mère, je n'en ai pas la force. Je vais mourir, mère.

- Peut-être. Sûrement. Je n'y peux rien, c'est une fatalité. Mais il faut que tu tue cette bête, Moïra. Pour toi, pour ta fille, pour la famille, pour moi.

- Mère… Je vous en prie… »

Pendant ce temps, le bébé a ouvert ses petits yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu sombre, aussi noir que la nuit. La louve s'approche silencieusement de l'enfant, qui a arrêté de pleurer, profitant de l'inattention de la matriarche. Elle avance son museau vers le poupon, il ne lui reste que quelques centimètres.

« Attention ! »

La louve a posé sa truffe sur les yeux du bébé. Une lumière blanche éclaire brusquement la clairière. Puis l'ombre reprend ses droits sur le lieu. La mère de l'enfant est guérie. La vieille femme st morte, étendue sur le sol. Le bébé cligne des yeux. Ils ont changé. Sa pupille est devenue blanche, son iris est veiné d'éclairs de cette même couleur. L'enfant voit. Elle voit l'animal auquel elle a lié sa vie sans s'en rendre compte. Elle voit sa mère qui pleure sur le corps de sa grand-mère, et qui la regarde avec confusion, haine, mépris. Elle voit les ombre des arbres, menaçantes. Mais il y a pourtant une chose qu'elle ne voit pas, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais voir.

_Elle-même._

**Suite du Bla-Bla.**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? le prologue est un peu court et très sombre, mais il fallait poser certaines choses. Mais je pense pouvoir mettre la suite dans peu de temps… Si j'ai l'avis du public ! ;)


	2. chapitre 1

Merci beaucoup pour à Honey Duk, pour sa review !

Chapitre 1.

Elle ramassa ses livres, son parchemin et sa plume, pour filler de la bibliothèque. Elle voyait la forme de ses vêtements, la brettelle de son sac sur son épaule, elle sentait le coin d'un des énormes volumes contenus dans son sac lui rentrer dans la colonne vertébrale. Mais elle ne voyait ni ses cheveux châtains, ni aucune parcelle de sa peau ou de son corps.

La jeune fille avait fini par s'y habituer. Tout comme elle avait fini par s'habituer aux deux gants qui lui montaient jusqu'aux coudes, cachant les ravages qu'avaient fait une mère et asservie au « plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ».

Le soleil se coucherait dans une heure. Elle ne dormirait pas. Elle ne dormait jamais plus de quelques heures, en été, entre le levé du soleil et le début des cours. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle posa son sac sur son lit, et enleva ses gants.

Elle allait faire sa prédiction. Elle descendit les marches du dortoir des filles, faisant bien attention à garder les bras le long de son corps, pour ne rien toucher.

Il y avait quelques groupes de personnes dans la salle commune, avachies sur les tables, le regard plongé dans un livre, ou le nez dans des notes. Personne ne la remarqua. Elle sortit par le portrait, et s'enfonça dans les couloirs sombres. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, le cachot des serpentards était encore loin.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, elle avança jusqu'à une statue, près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle posa le dos de sa main sur la phrase gravée sur cette dernière.

_« Ce soir la lune dansera avec le serpent. »_

La statue bougea, libérant un passage étroit et sombre, qui débouchait sur une salle ronde, éclairée par des torches. Deux sièges se faisaient face. Sur l'un des deux, une louve attendait, assise. Elle grogna à l'arrivée de l'adolescente. Sur l'autre attendait un jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, à la robe verte et argent. Lorsqu'il la vit, son sourire s'illumina.

« Petite sœur ! »

La serdaigle se jeta dans ses bras, trop heureuse pour parler. Elle fit cependant attention à ce que ses bras (à elle) ne le touche pas.

« Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, comme d'habitude, lui répondit-il. Et toi ?

-Les serdaigles sont toujours aussi ennuyeux, dit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse. Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

- Une demi-heure. »

Elle jeta un regard noir à la louve, qui grogna de plus belle.

« Ne lui en veut pas, ce n'est pas sa faute.

-Tu sais très bien que si.

-Et toi tu sais très bien que c'était ça ou la marque pour tes 15 ans. On a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ce passage de ta vie. »

Un silence s'installa. Puis il lui prit le coude, et l'emmena vers une petite table, ou étaient éparpillées des photos.

« Il veut que tu trouve des informations sur cette personne. Elle veut rejoindre les mangemort l'année prochaine, mais on ne sait pas s'il est digne de confiance.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Severus Rogue.

-D'accord. J'y vais. Ramène-moi cinq minutes avant le couché du soleil, il faut que je me repose. »

Elle se pencha, regarda les photos. Un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, les cheveux bruns, avec un gros nez. Elle en prit une au hasard, du bout des doigts. Aussi tôt, ses mains la brûlèrent. Elle retint le cri de douleur qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser, et se laissa submerger par ses visions.

_Un enfant de cinq ans se fait gronder par sa mère. Elle le frappe. Il ne pleure même plus. Cet enfant grandit, il est sorcier. Pour sa première démonstration de magie, sa mère lui donnera dix coups de bâton. Il n'avait pas été assez précoce. C'est la rentrée de sa première année. Il est envoyé à Serpentard. Mais il aurait préféré Serdaigle. Le jeune garçon est devenu un jeune homme. Il est seul, très seul, encore et toujours. Il devient un Mangemort. Il souffrira plus qu'il n'a jamais souffert, en tuant des personnes qu'il savait innocentes. Il les trahira et deviendra un espion. Il mourra lors de la bataille finale, au côté des forces de l'Ordre du Phœnix. _

Lorsqu'elle reprend conscience, elle est un peu secouée. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais...

"Alors, qu'en dis-tu?"

Toujours cette question, qui déciderait de la vie ou de la mort d'un homme. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de changer son destin. Juste d'en avoir conscience. Sinon, elle en mourrait, et il le savait tous les deux.

« Il ferra l'affaire, mais fait attention à toi.

- C'est oui ou c'est non.

-C'est oui. »

Il se calma, et la pris dans ses bras.

« Merci petite sœur, je sais que ce n'est pas facile.

-Si seulement tu savais ce que ça fait de savoir le futur mais de ne pas pouvoir le changer… Des fois j'aimerais que Maya ne m'aie jamais touchée ce jour là.

-Tu serais mangemorte, ta mère morte, et ta grand-mère vivante. Mais on ne se serait pas connu.

-Je sais. S'il y a une chose que Voldemort à fait de bien dans sa vie, c'est le choix de mon père…

-C'est dommage que ça l'ait tué…

-Nous n'en savons rien. Je vais me coucher Lucius, je suis fatiguée.

-Bonne nuit petite sœur. Fait attention cette nuit la lune est pleine.

-Merci du conseil, à demain. »

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'au passage secret, il lui recommanda une nouvelle fois d'être prudente. Elle lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil en face de la louve, et s'endormit comme une masse.

_Ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'elle ne serait pas sage ce soir._


	3. Chapter 2

Je suis un peu déçue de n'avoir que trois reviews au total, mains c'est déjà ça !Par contre si c'est si nul que ça, il faut me le dire, je ne vais pas vous manger (je pense que j'aurais du mal au travers de l'écran de l'ordinateur, mais bon, en même temps j'ai jamais essayé), et ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon je refuse de devenir carnivore!

_Les paroles en italique sont les pensées de la louve, elle s'appelle Maya, même si Mira ne l'appelle pas par son prénom (pour l'instant...)._

Chapitre 2 : nuit de pleine lune : animorphe

Mira se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard, un peu reposée, et s'approcha de la louve.

« Bon, alors écoute-moi, tu vas rester bien gentiment derrière moi, n'attaquer personne, te faire discrète ou je nous attache toutes les deux au saule cogneur.

_- Tu ne ferrais pas ça, il nous tuerait toutes les deux._ »

Depuis leur plus jeune âge, la louve et l'enfant discutaient par télépathie, souvent pour se disputer plus qu'autre chose.

« Peut-être. Mais moi je tiens plutôt à me débarrasser de cette vie maudite. Toi tu y tiens. Tu as bien plus à y perdre que moi. »

L'esprit de la louve se tue. Lorsque l'adolescente sortie, la louve la suivie presque docilement.

Arrivée dehors, elles se regardèrent. Il y avait de la colère dans le regard de la Serdaigle, de la rage de liberté et de vie dans le regard de l'animale. Mais il y avait une chose commune entre ces deux êtres. Une seule et unique chose.

La tristesse de vivre une vie qui les dépassait remplie par la douleur de savoir que rien mis à part la mort ne pourrait les sortir de cet infernal traquenard.

L'enfant tomba à genou, et serra le cou de la louve de ses invisibles bras. La lune apparue, au travers des nuages. Dès qu'un rayon toucha les deux ennemies, un flash éblouissant traversa l'air du parc.

A la place du duo inattendu, se dressait une louve blanche, aussi grosse, aussi rapide, aussi dangereuse que n'importe quel loup-garou.

La seule et unique animorphe encore vivante à ce jour.

Elle s'étira, et afficha un sourire satisfait, malgré l'immense douleur qui les parcourait toutes les deux. La louve et l'enfant hurlèrent à l'unisson, un cri terrible de douleur et de solitude.

_"Cette nuit, c'est moi qui commande. La lune est pleine._

Je sais. Mais je t'en supplie, ne leur fait pas de mal.

_Ce ne sont que de pauvres animaux. Ils sont assez idiots pour ne pas avoir peur de nous._

Ils sont innocents. Nous ne le sommes plus. N'oublie pas que si toi tu ne sent rien,chaque vie que tu vole me hante pendant des années."

La louve se tue à nouveau, mais s'élança dans le parc. Un instinct meurtrier qui les dépassait toutes les deux les parcourut de part en part.

Il fallait qu'elles tuent.

Elles plongèrent dans la forêt interdite, zigzagant entre les branches basses, les racines et les troncs. Un hibou passait par-là. Un enfant de Poudlard ne recevra pas sa lettre demain. L'oiseau fut déchiqueté, éventré, un vrai massacre. Mira essaya de retenir l'animal, mais sa voix était trop faible pour que la louve l'entende. Le volatil fut avalé comme une bouchée de pain.

Après avoir chassé pendant quatre bonnes heures, l'animorphe à peu près rassasié se calma et s'assit au bord du lac.

Elles regardèrent les étoiles, le regard rêveur. Mira avait toujours apprécié de regarder le ciel de nuit, et en profitait largement lorsque la louve lui laissait le control. Un cri se fit entendre, du côté du village sorcier. Un cri de loup.

L'animorphe soupira. Le loup-garou qui se cachait dans la cabane hurlante souffrait plus qu'elles. Elles n'étaient un danger que pour les animaux, les humains et les créatures magiques n'avaient rien à craindre d'elles. Mais Mira vomissait tous les matins, après avoir tué tous ces animaux. Le loup-garou, lui ne tuait personne, mais se mordait lui-même. Mais ne jamais tuer ne voulait pas dire que l'instinct n'existait pas. Et le fait de savoir que si on le laissait en liberté dans le château, plus de la moitié des personnes s'y trouvant ne se réveillerait pas au matin ne devait pas être facile à vivre.

_"Bon, arrête de le plaindre, ça n'allègera pas sa peine. Je vais retourner chasser._

Non, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça !"

Dans une tentative désespérée, Mira essaya de reprendre le dessus. Elle échoua désespérément. Elle hurla lorsque la louve lui envoya une violente décharge mentale.

_"Attend, il y a quelque chose de pas normal."_

En effet, le loup-garou sortait de sous le saule cogneur.

Mais il était seul. Et en liberté.

"Il faut l'arrêter, il va massacrer tout le monde !

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu remercieras le vieux fou qui m'a lancé un sort d'attachement à ces vielles pierres plus tard. On a un toutou à raccompagner à sa niche._"

Suite au prochain chapitre !

Petite précision, la transformation se passe toujours comme ça, mis à part la mise en liberté de notre loup-garou national, à quelques détails près…

Biz, et à bientôt, lune


	4. chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde!  
Je vais partir en vacances presque tout le mois d'Août et mon frère squat l'ordinateur quasiment tout le mois de juillet, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de poster d'autres chapitres. Je vous en mettrais peut-être un autre, mais ne l'attendez pas trop.  
Alors, comme il est interdit de répondre aux reviews, je vais simplement énoncer quelques vérités fondamentales (lol):  
Mira ne se voit pas parce que le fait que la louve l'ait touchée le jour de sa naissance les a liées. Normalement, la mère de Mira aurait due tuer la louve en sacrifice, pour que sa fille retrouve la vue. Mais la louve a liée son âme à celle de Mira, donc si on tue l'une, on tue l'autre. Le sacrifice n'ayant pas été fait, Mira n'a pas été liée à la magie noire, mais à la magie blanche (ce qui aux yeux de sa famille est une horrible erreur). La magie lui a permis de voir le monde qui l'entoure. Elle ne peut cependant pas se voire elle-même.  
Je vais mettre la suite, pour ton autre question, la réponse sera dans les autres chapitres.

Promenons nous, dans le bois…

Le monstre finit de s'extraire des racines du saule. Ce dernier essaye de le frapper, mais il est trop lent pour le loup-garou. 

L'animorphe se redresse sur ses quatre pattes, et fixe son regard dans celui du loup-garou. Ce dernier grogne, bave, mais reste à la lisière de la forêt.

Ils attendent tous les deux de savoir qui bougera en premier.

Mira a l'avantage d'être une femelle. Elle a par conséquent deux fois la taille d'un mal animorphe, soit la taille d'un loup-garou. Mais elle chasse bien plus souvent que ce dernier, et a une musculature plus développée.

Le loup-garou a lui aussi des avantages… Il est l'attaquant, ce qui est toujours une position plus facile à "défendre". Et il est plus âgé.

"_Un septième année… toi qui craque pour les plus mûrs…  
_  
-Ferme la. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de discuter de mes penchants sentimentaux."

Le loup garou fait un pas de côté, et avance vers elles. Elles ne bougent pas. Il est désormais à dix mètres d'elles. Elles ne bougent pas. Il s'arrête à un mètre d'elles. Elles ne bougent pas.

Il essaye de les contourner, pour accéder à la porte du collège. Elles lui sautent dessus.

Elles l'attrape au niveau du coup, et le traîne sans ménagement dans la forêt. Le loup se débat et parvient à se libérer. 

"Merde. Que fait-on?

_-Laisse moi faire, petite nature. Il est plus fort que nous, et est déterminé à se faire un joli festin. Mais mère nature a commis une erreur. C'est un mâle, et tous les mâles de cette espèce sont commandés par leurs organes génitaux.   
_  
-Non. Ne fait pas ça, je t'en supplie! Enfin, mais tu ne pourrais pas trouver une autre idée?  
_  
-Non. Et en plus, je n'ai pas envie de chercher… "_

Sur ce dernier argument, elles se frottent sur lui, en prenant leur temps. Elles se placent sur son chemin, grognant doucement. Le loup redresse les oreilles, et fixe son regard ambré dans le bleu sombre rayé de blanc de l'animorphe.

Elles retournent dans la forêt, et s'y enfoncent rapidement. Le loup les suit sans autres formes de procès.

_"Ecoute-moi gamine, je vais l'emmener à la fausse au bois. Je trouverais sûrement quelque chose pour l'assommer, ou au pire pour l'enfermer._

-Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de le laisser…

_-Quoi? Assouvir ses besoins typiquement masculins sur nous? Non, et je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. C'était surtout pour te faire peur petite nature… En revanche, lui le pense dur comme fer. Et il va essayer de se débattre. J'ai donc besoin de tout le contrôle._

-Tout! Mais tu es folle! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé le control, tu as tué un troupeau entier de vaches, et le paysan avec!

_-Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Mais on n'a pas le choix. Si non, non seulement il va se défouler sur nous, mais en plus, il aura le temps d'en finir avec au moins une des maisons de Poudlard… Les serpentards par exemple…Avec ton demi-frère, ou les Serdaigle…Tu serais la seule rescapée, enfin, si nous survivons. Ou encore les Poufsoufle, tous ces innocents… Et les Griffondors… Avec la seule fille du collège qui t'adresse la parole… _

-Arrête! Stop s'il te plait, je n'en peut plus… C'est bon, je te laisse faire… Promet moi juste que tu ne tuera personne.

_-Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Enfin, si, personne d'humain. Mais si ça tourne mal et que je dois tuer le loup garou pour la sauvegarde de Poudlard ou la notre, je ne voudrais pas en être empêchée par une promesse."_

Mira n'ajouta rien. Ça lui nouait l'estomac de devoir peut-être tuer quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la louve de sauver plusieurs centaines de personnes pour ne pas en tuer une.

Elle relâcha progressivement son contrôle sur leur esprit commun, pour finir par se terrer dans un sombre coin de leur tête, immobile et simple spectatrice.

La louve emmena le loup-garou près du cœur de la forêt, là où les arbres les plus vieux s'écroulent, et où de nombreux trous forment un sol très instable. Le loup-garou ne vit pas le danger venir, ne connaissant pas la forêt. A un tournant, l'animorphe prit une grande accélération, et disparue derrière un arbre. L'animal interloqué resta sur place, laissant le temps à l'animorphe d'exécuter son plan. Elle contourna un arbre en piteux état, et poussa dessus de toutes ses forces. Le craquement sonore du bois fendu l'avertie de la réussite de son entreprise.

Le loup effrayé se regroupa sur ses pattes arrières, prêt à bondir en cas de danger.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Déjà, l'arbre s'abattait sur lui, l'écrasant sous son poids. Le loup-garou grogna, se tortilla dans tous les sens, mais il lui fut impossible de se sortir du piège tendu par la femelle.

_"Tu peux revenir, j'ai fini. Il s'est fait avoir comme un nouveau né.  
_  
-Heureusement pour nous… Et pour lui. "

Elles se turent, se contentant de regarder le loup-garou déployer tous les efforts du monde pour se sortir de là. Le loup garou hurla, tempêta, mais rien n'y fit: il était pris au piège.

"Que dit-il?

_-Il nous maudit jusqu'à la cinquième génération, nous insulte, nous menace. Quoi de plus normal?_

-Son côté humain est vraiment réduit à néant?  
_  
-Oui. Il est simple spectateur. Si tu veux dormir, fait le. Je ne tuerais personne ce soir, je vais le surveiller jusqu'à l'aube. Je sais que garder le control t'est très difficile les soirs de pleine lune.  
_  
-Je ne te fais toujours pas confiance."

Néanmoins, la louve avait raison, elle était très fatiguée. Elle se replia donc au fond de leur esprit, se contentant de reprendre quelques forces tout en surveillant les moindres faits et gestes des deux animaux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

_"Mira, réveille toi._

-Mmmmm. Non…Pas envie…

_-Debout petite nature, l'aube se lève bientôt, il faut libérer notre prisonnier avant de ne plus avoir la force de le faire."  
_  
Ces paroles réveillèrent Mira mieux qu'un seau d'eau froide. Elle retourna dans leur esprit commun en fournissant quelques efforts, et reprit de plus belle.

" Mais si on le libère avant l'aube, il va s'échapper et se perdre! C'est quand même un élève!

_-C'est ça ou le laisser ici jusqu'à demain soir. Mais il risque de se faire bouffer avant. Ou bien de se faire écraser par d'autres arbres. Ou encore de mourir, car je ne sais pas s'il pourra encore respirer une fois sa transformation inversée._

-Ok, mais comment le sortir de là sans qu'il nous tue nous?

_-Je peux essayer de le lui demander, en échange de sa libération.   
_  
-Que vaut la parole d'un loup-garou transformé? 

_-Quasiment rien. Mais on aura essayé."   
_  
L'animorphe se dirigea vers le loup-garou, qui redressa le museau. Maya lui indiqua les conditions de sa libération, et parue satisfaite lorsqu'il grogna avec mauvaise humeur.

Elles poussèrent de toute leur force sur le tronc, et avec l'aide du loup-garou, elles parvinrent à le dégager. Ce dernier se laissa conduire tranquillement jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

Au moment où ils allaient bifurquer vers le saule cogneur, le loup-garou se jeta sur l'animorphe, les griffa violemment au flan, et s'enfuit vers le saule cogneur. Il fut arrêté dans sa course par le levé du soleil.

Il hurla de douleur. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Près de la forêt, Mira et la louve pleuraient des douleurs conjuguées de leur blessure et de leur transformation. Alors le jeune homme anciennement loup-garou en puissance fuit vers le saule, et disparut dans ses branches, laissant Mira baigner dans une flaque de sang, la louve impuissante à coté d'elle.

Mon petit bla-bla.   
Je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre, je suis meilleure pour le mystère et le reste que pour les descriptions et l'action. En plus, j'ai beau me relire, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il y a plein de fautes…  
Laissez moi vos commentaires, le peu que j'ai me fait toujours sourire, ça me réchauffe vraiment le cœur et ça me donne envie de continuer.


End file.
